mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox McCloud
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=GiganX3's version Chotto-Komaru's version AxSeeker's version DarkWolf13's version |Origin=Star Fox}} Fox McCloud is the main protagonist of the Star Fox series. Fox is the current leader of the Star Fox Team, a group of galactic mercenaries founded by Peppy Hare, Pigma Dengar, and Fox's father James McCloud. After Andross was banished to the planet Venom, the Star Fox Team was hired by the government of Corneria to investigate his activity. It was here that Pigma betrayed the Star Fox Team by swearing loyalty to Andross, resulting in James's death. Peppy barely managed to escape and informed young Fox about his father's fate. Peppy then took Fox under his wing, training him to become a pilot and their new leader. In M.U.G.E.N, Fox has been made by GiganX3 and Chotto-Komaru. There is an MvC2 version of him by DarkWolf13 who's based off of Chotto-Komaru's Fox. DarkWolf13's edit This Fox is an edit of Chotto-Komaru's Fox and has been converted to have a fighting style from Marvel Vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, having the ability to do air combos, guard pushes, etc. Unlike Chotto-Komaru's version, Fox has a 5000 Power and always starts the match with the Power bar maxed out; it also has a Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Tag System implemented that works only if Fox's partners have author names 'mouser-MvC2' or 'DarkWolf13-MvC2', otherwise, the tag system will be disabled. Other differences between this and Chotto-Komaru's version is that Fox doesn't have any missing hitboxes, it doesn't freeze when guarding and its Diag-Up Blaster shot doesn't send an object crashing down. Fox's Hypers have most notably been changed from the originals; Somersault Strike now causes Fox to perform three somersaults similar to Charlie and Guile, but doesn't fire an air blade while doing so; Sniper Fox now fires five shots and can knock players into Fox's range, guaranteeing a hit if they're too close to Fox and not guarding; Hyper Multi Kick is similar to Chun-Li's Senretsukyaku, in which the last hit causes severe knockback. In addition to the altered Hypers, Fox now has access to new Specials and a new Hyper that shares its name with one of the Star Fox games. 'MvC2 Tag Team Info' Since this Fox fights MvC2 style, it has a tag system implemented already. The table below shows what type of partner Fox is if one was to select a palette. Unlike the original Marvel vs. Capcom 2, where a character's assist type is determined in the select screen manually, the assist type is determined by the character's palette. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} ||}} ||}} | |}} |30}} | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 3000 Power|}} Videos Hanshi Yuri MUGEN Match #8: Fox McCloud MUGEN - Fox McCloud (ME) vs Bugs Bunny x2 Yoshi and Fox vs. Everyone|Near 1:00 the fight starts Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Humanoids Category:Firearms Users Category:90's Characters